


The Tempter And The Angel

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A Wish To End All Wishes, Alien Main Character, Contracts, Gen, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Seconds away from roping in another poor soul, Kyubey finds that what he'd hoped would be an easy mark is anything but.





	The Tempter And The Angel

He’s been watching her for a week, now.

 

She’s fourteen years of age, quiet, and wanting more out of life.

 

In other words, she’s perfect.

 

 

On a sunny day in January, he finally has his chance to approach her:

 

 

“Hello there!”

 

She jumps in fright at his sudden appearance.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I just happened to overhear that you had aspirations of changing the world for the better”.

 

“Really?”

 

Her amber eyes open wide, as if surprised.

 

“But I've never seen you before...”

 

 

He’s ready with a response:

 

 

“I’m a wish-granter. If there is something you want, I can give it to you”.

 

“Just like that!?”

 

“Just like that”.

 

He hops off the tree branch he is currently perched on, and lands lightly on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“All you have to do is make a contract with me...

 

 

And become a magical girl”.

 

 

She muses for a moment.

 

_Have I sufficiently convinced her?_

 

 

“Okay! I’ll do it!”

 

 

If the Incubator was capable of feeling human emotions, he would be currently hiding his sinister satisfaction.

 

 

“I wish that you were a magical girl yourself!”

 

 

“What...?”

 

 

Even as he says that...

 

His body’s changing.

 

The girl brushes his trembling form off of her shoulder, and he hits the ground with a thud!

 

“W-what...have you done-!?”

 

As his limbs grow and stretch, he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

There’s... _something_...happening to his chest.

 

It’s...unpleasant.

 

Terrifying, even.

 

_This..._

_What is..._

_This...!?_

 

As the light fades, he can feel fabric hugging his arms, his torso, his legs...

 

His shoulders shudder as a light breeze whisks over the exposed skin.

 

 

“There.

 

 

Now you’ll never be able to hurt anyone ever _again_ ”.

 

 

Fighting down waves of something he cannot name, he looks up.

 

The girl is smiling in a satisfied manner that... _deeply_ unsettles him.

 

Her white robes are gauzy and voluminous.

 

The edges flare out like wings.

 

She looks ethereal.

 

Angelic even.

 

 

_You’re nothing like an angel, though, are you?_

 

“You...”

 

She waits expectantly.

 

“You made me... _human_...!”

 

 

“Yeah.

 

 

I did”.

 

 

Her hands move to her hips.

 

“If you expect me to apologize for that, you’ve got another think coming!”

 

He struggles to push himself up from all-fours.

 

“That can’t be your true wish...can it?”

 

“What does it matter? It’s too late, now”.

 

 

It’s the careless way she says it that clues him in.

 

 

“You _planned_ this-!!”

 

“Yeah”.

 

She flashes him a smirk as she turns to leave.

 

“I did”.

 

A strange denial rushes through his veins.

 

_This isn’t real._

 

_Not really._

 

His legs threaten to collapse out from under him as he finally stands.

 

 

_I’m **not** human._

 

_I was **never** human-_

 

Yet even acknowledging that this shouldn’t be possible is an affirmation that it is.

 

 

“Wait!”

 

He takes one step, and falls to the ground with a thud.

 

“W-where are you going!?”

 

“Away from _you!!”_ the girl replies.

 

She barely spares him a backwards glance as she disappears into the woods.

 

“But you can’t-just leave me...YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW BEING A MAGICAL GIRL WORKS!!”

 

 

His desperate shout...

 

 

She doesn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
